


Not Paid Enough

by wynnebat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypochondria, except with unsubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Paid Enough

**Author's Note:**

> JJ was always my fave <3
> 
> Not correctly backdated; this fic is older than 2011, but unfortunately I don't have its original word doc anymore.

JJ was have an absolutely terrible day. In her office sat a woman, Jessica Sharpe, who had personally come to the BAU about an unsub on the loose, and not once in the past hour had JJ gotten even close to making her leave. A moment too late, JJ realized the woman had stopped speaking, and said, for what seemed like the hundredth time, "The chances of him coming after you are quite low, Ms. Sharpe."

JJ wanted put her head in hands as Mrs. Sharpe continued speaking, but it would look too unprofessional.

The woman grabbed JJ's hands and shook them wildly. "I need your help! Please, he's going to come after me, I just know it! I can feel it, please, help me!"

"M'am…" JJ paused, shaking off Mrs. Sharpe's hands. "Could you please repeat why you think the arsonist will come after you next?"

"I don't think, I know! Your profile says he comes after high income, single person homes in Prince William County, Virginia. My house is on Elmer Street, right in the middle of the county! I don't live with anyone, either! Your profile said he lives close to me! He could be watching my every move, biding his time until I'm home alone to creep up into my house and set everything on fire and MURDER ME!" Jessica's voice had now risen to a shrill screech.

"Please, relax. We will do everything in our power to catch this criminal and put him safely behind bars," JJ soothed.

"You don't understand! No one understands me! I'm in grave danger, and all you can do is tell me you'll do your best? He'll come after me next! I fit his victim profile. I'm the only single woman on my street!" She wildly gestured her hands. "Believe me, I'm not trying to bring attention to myself, but I know in my heart of hearts that I'm next!"

JJ looked over to Reid, who was reading the local newspaper in the next seat. "Reid, please, comfort Mrs. Sharpe with statistics while I revise my press statement." And before Reid could make his way out the door, pretending to not have heard her, she steered him toward the inconsolable Mrs. Sharpe. "I need to order the county to take some anti-anxiety pills," she muttered, standing up and heading to find Hotch.

Once in Hotch's office, JJ sat down on the most comfortable chair and said, "I'm resigning. Permanently."

Hotch only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
